Beringels
Beringels are gorilla-like Grimm from the American web cartoon series RWBY. History Past Like all other Grimm, Beringels were created by the God of Darkness to offset the God of Light's creations of life. ''RWBY'' Volume 4 Character Short A Beringel is first seen attacking a small town with several other Grimm such as Beowolves and Nevermore. Ruby Rose arrives and begins fighting them off, but is challenged by the Beringel. It punches her into a building, but she gets up and attempts to cut it in half with her scythe. However, the Beringel's armor is too tough, and the Grimm grabs her and punches her away. Ruby begins firing at it, but it runs out of the way and throws nearby Beowolves at her. It then attacks Ruby directly, slamming down around her with its fists and battling her on a rooftop. It swings but she dodges, firing at it. She manages to use her Semblance to land a few hits on it, making it angry and causing it to smash the roof, which Ruby falls through. Believing Ruby to be dead, the Beringel jumps back down to the ground and pounds its chest and roars in victory. It then notices the rose petals in the church building Ruby fell into and roars in anger and confusion before Ruby bursts out from a window, evades its attacks, trips it up, and launches it into the sky with her Semblance. She then stabs it in the chest, bringing it back down, before firing one last shot into its head and killing it. Volume 4 In "Taking Control", Cinder Fall is seen training against a swarm of Grimm, heavily exhausted. She is then attacked by a Beringel, but manages to use fire to kill and incinerate it. Volume 6 In "Our Way", Salem realizes that she needs to start taking matters into her own hands, and begins creating a swarm of mutant, hybrid Beringels with giant wings on their backs. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Beringels appear as units in RWBY: Amity Arena. When deployed, they leap to a target area and cause massive area damage wherever they land. Powers and Abilities Beringels seem to be one of the toughest Grimm in terms of armor and strength, as blades and bullets cannot easily pierce them. They are able to lift and throw other large Grimm and rocks with ease, and are able to jump high enough to mount two-story buildings with little to no effort. They seem to prefer offense over defense, and rarely if ever block incoming attacks (instead relying on their armor to protect them). Though they also posses sharp fangs and teeth, they have yet to be shown using them in combat. Gallery Images Beringel crop.png V4 C0 00041.png V4 C0 00042.png V4 C0 00044.png|A Beringel vs Ruby Rose V4 C0 00050.png|A Beringel and Ruby on a rooftop. V4 C0 00051.png V4 C0 00052.png V4 C0 00054.png V4 C0 00057.png|A Beringel beats its chest. V4 C0 00062.png|The Beringel's roar. V4 C0 00068.png|The Beringel is killed by Ruby. V4 11 00005.png|A Beringel vs Cinder Fall V6_13_00134.png|Salem creating her Winged Beringels. V6_13_00138.png Beringel Concept Art 2.jpg RWBY_2019-04-23-11-34-46.octet-stream.png|Beringel unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Beringal_card_icon.jpg|Beringel card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Videos RWBY Volume 4 Character Short - Premieres Oct 22 Rooster Teeth Trivia *The name "Beringel" is indicated on the concept art. The name may be a corruption of the species name of the Eastern gorilla, Gorilla beringei. *The motion capture for the Beringel was done by animator Joel Mann. He used children's crutches (acquired off Amazon) to emulate the characteristic gait of a gorilla in the motion capture. *Salem's winged Beringels allude to the Flying Monkeys from the Oz series, with Salem herself alluding to the Wicked Witch of the West. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Predator